


stop the things you do - watch out!

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x23, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, It's more likely than u think, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sex on a Car, more specifically - Freeform, naked? covered in bees?, that is so funny, uhh, wait why are those SO specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: “We can call Castiel again.”“Dude, on my car, he showed up naked, covered in bees.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	stop the things you do - watch out!

**Author's Note:**

> im uh. im running out of song lyrics. shit.  
> also i rlly cant believe ive kept this going on as long as i have. i was sure id abandon this hyperfixation a month ago but no!! i keep going!!  
> there IS an established relationship here. what is it? up to u to decide!

Dean wasn’t sure Cas would come when called. He usually does, yeah, but Dean doesn’t really know this weird, hippie Cas. At least, he’s sure the old Cas would’ve cared a little bit more about their situation vis a vis Leviathans.

Sam was working or sleeping inside, so Dean was biting the bullet outside, leaned up against the hood of his car, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He knew he had to call Cas, but he also didn’t know if the angel would care enough to tell him anything, or even have any useful information. It’s not like calling Cas was time-consuming or anything, but it was always a journey with him, one he’d rather not take while he’s so stressed out.

He chews on his bottom lip, before sighing. “Cas? You there? We could use your help, if you can.”

A beat, where Dean thinks about giving up and turning his attention and time toward other things, when the flapping of wings fills his ears, followed immediately by… buzzing?

He turns, only to jump off his car, a good distance away from the sudden appearance of Cas. “Dude!”

The visual is something to behold. He’s sure Sam would never ever believe him if he tried to describe it later. Cas has landed on the hood, sitting next to where Dean was. From what Dean can tell, under all the _bees_ crawling on his skin, the angel seems to be completely naked. How he’s not freaked out by all the bees, Dean isn’t sure, but Dean sure is, so he keeps a healthy distance from the angel.

“Hello, Dean,” comes the response, although instead of the usual gruff way Cas says it, it’s got that dreamy-like quality he’s adopted since he became… uh. Loony.

Dean pauses, takes a breath in. “Why. Why are you covered in bees?”

“You know I raise them for their honey.”

“Okay, let me try again. Why are you _naked_ and covered in bees?”

Cas frowns, or at least Dean thinks he does. He can’t see ‘cause of the. You know. The bees. “Why not? Nature has so much to offer. Feeling the flowers against my skin, the honey, the bees- it’s all a gift.”

Dean drags a hand over his face. “I can’t- I can’t have this conversation with you like this. Can you get rid of the bees? Maybe put on some clothes?”

Cas sighs, but a moment later, the bees are gone. The clothes, unfortunately, also still gone.

“Cas, you can _not_ have your naked ass on my baby,” Dean says, a warning. Of course, his love for his car is a little overshadowed by the fact that Cas is now _very_ exposed in front of him, and he’s having a hard time keeping his eyes off of the angel’s body.

“I seem to recall that you like me when I am as nature made me,” Cas replies, and if he were anyone else, Dean would expect him to have a shit-eating grin on.

“Cas, this isn’t-“ Dean stops himself to give a sigh. He hadn’t done anything with Cas since the angel woke up crazy- actually, since he’d taken on Sam’s burden. He hadn’t been himself, and ethically, Dean has no idea what frame of mind he’s in, if he can even really consent. Weird Hippie Cas is probably more likely to be able to consent than Lucifer Cas, though, even if they don’t quite know what’s wrong with him.

“Dean?” Cas interrupts his musings, leaning a little closer to the hunter.

Dean stands his ground, keeps his eyes to the sky. “Cas, you’re not in the right mind to- to-“

“Things have never been clearer for me, Dean. We are as God made us, and if you want me, you can have me,” Cas offers, his tone a little lower now, a little more sultry, and when Dean looks down, he can see the evidence of the angel’s interest in his starting-to-stiffen cock.

Dean swallows, his decision getting a lot easier. “Cas…”

“Dean. I am still myself. I know what I want, and it’s still you,” Cas interrupts, his tone sincere, no dreamy-quality this time.

Dean bites his lip, eyeing Cas’s face, trying to sense anything off, but Cas looks at him in the usual adoring way. He cautiously moves closer, as Cas patiently sits, pupils dilating the closer Dean gets. When Dean is close enough to touch, he reaches out, lands his hands on the angel’s thighs to _feel_ him again after so long.

Cas lets out a little huff at the touch, eagerly scootches closer the best he can. “Go ahead.”

Permission more than given, Dean kisses Cas, lets his hands rest on the angel’s upper thighs as he presses his lips chastely to the other’s, just feeling him out mostly until long-rested need takes over and he’s pressing his tongue through Cas’s parted lips, feeling at the other’s tongue with his own. Cas responds eagerly, slides his tongue against the hunter’s as his hands come to loop around his neck, tug him closer.

Dean hooks his arms under Cas’s thighs to pull his hips closer, pressing the lump in his pants to Cas’s cock, and the denim against his bare skin _can’t_ feel good but the moan Cas lets out into his mouth says otherwise. Dean is also very aware that they are out in the open, and could be interrupted at any moment, so he pulls back from Cas to unbutton his pants, whip out his cock to then press against Cas’s.

When he pulled back, Cas was about to throw a fit about it, tug him right back but then Dean’s cock is pressing against his and it’s so _hot_ and Dean is really going to fuck him right on his precious car. It warms Cas’s heart, right until Dean pushes him down against the hood, tugs the angel’s hips closer so he can push their cocks together, jerk them off together. Cas lets out a moan, arches against the cool of the car’s hood as his body heats up, pleasure increases and gets him closer to that fuzzy headspace.

Even so, Cas wants more, Dean’s cock against his enough to make him come but not enough to satisfy him.

“Dean…”

Dean looks up, continues squeezing their cocks. “Cas?” he asks between sharp inhales.

“Fuck me.”

Dean pauses in what he’s doing, prompting a little whine and buck of the hips from Cas. “I don’t have- I don’t have any, uh-“

“It’s fine,” Cas says, and with a thought, it is- his entrance now lubed and stretched nicely open. Perks of being an angel.

Dean doesn’t immediately pick up on what Cas is saying, although sliding a hand down to feel at Cas’s hole, only for it to be already open and wet helps him realize what happened. That Cas wants him bad enough that he won’t even wait to be fingered open is hot enough, but then he’s sliding a couple fingers in, just for good measure and Cas lets out this broken little moan as he’s filled.

It makes Dean want to stick his cock right in, fill the angel up with his cock instead of his fingers and hear Cas keep making that noise, but he teases him just for a bit instead, scissoring his fingers and twisting them, searching for-

“Dean!” Cas practically wails, and Dean is bending over him to kiss him quiet, as Sam is very much still inside and he does _not_ want his little brother walking out to this. He figures he’s teased enough, so he pulls his fingers out to swiftly replace them with his cock before Cas can complain, and as he presses in Cas lets out this long, low moan, until Dean is completely inside him and he gives a little sigh, content.

That is, until Dean is hooking his arms under Cas’s thighs to get leverage to _really_ start fucking him, pushing him hard into the hood of the car and Dean couldn’t care less about his car at this point. It’s a startling revelation, quickly buried by the _oh fuck that feels good_ of bottoming out in Cas before pulling back and fucking back in again, something that just makes sense when he thinks about it later. It’s actually making him hotter that he’s fucking Cas over the hood of Baby, and that Cas _likes it_ , is begging for more as Dean thrusts hard into him.

He’s thinking he could probably get a better angle pushing Cas face-first over the hood as opposed to on his back like he currently is, followed immediately by the thought that Cas coming on the hood would _definitely_ ruin the paint job, when he shifts his hips up and starts hitting Cas’s prostate, so he doesn’t need to move anyway. He can tell because Cas starts being loud again, moans increasing in pitch and volume as Dean has to tug him up, kiss him to keep him quiet, while Cas’s noises still tumble into his mouth.

The new _new_ angle change means Dean can get even deeper, and Cas’s cock is rubbing against the fabric of Dean’s t-shirt because he still hasn’t fucking taken his clothes off, literally just cock out (and in Cas) while Cas is butt-ass naked on the hood of his car. It trips some power-dynamic switch in his brain that has him groaning right back into the angel’s mouth, barely focused enough to nip at Cas’s lower lip, thrust his tongue messily into his mouth as he gets closer.

Luckily, Cas is getting close too, as is evident by the string of expletives between begging he’s letting into Dean’s mouth, just “close” and “please” and “don’t stop” and “ _more_ ” as his cock leaks, surely ruining Dean’s shirt. Not that Dean cares, as he finally detaches from Cas’s mouth, attaches to his neck instead to bite a mark there, something he doesn’t really need to focus on as his brainpower shifts to fucking Cas silly.

Cas’s moans spill into the night air, unfiltered, until he’s gasping, “Dean- please- I’m- _fuck_ -“ and he’s wailing again, loud enough to make Dean feel bad for Sam for a brief second before he looks down and sees Cas’s cock spurting come onto his bare stomach. Then Dean is coming, fucking his way through his orgasm as he fills Cas, watching the angel’s cock twitch as the pleasure stays.

Then they’re both done, and Dean is trying to extricate himself from the grip of Cas’s thighs, pulling out with a face. Cas lies back down on the hood, tries to catch his breath.

“So, uh,” Dean starts, tucking his cock back into his pants. “I’m guessing you don’t have any info on the leviathans.”

Cas gives him a _look_ , one that mostly says are you serious? “No, no, I don’t. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”

Dean shrugs. “Well, you helped in one aspect.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending is weird pls let me be


End file.
